<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding Lessons by TheSpectralDuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642314">Riding Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectralDuke/pseuds/TheSpectralDuke'>TheSpectralDuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, No Beta Just Smut, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectralDuke/pseuds/TheSpectralDuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahla suggests that she and Maurelin learn to ride chocobos to get an edge over other adventurers. Maurelin gets his own back by suggesting that she ride her own faithful steed afterward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Stalks of grass bent in the wind as though bowing toward the nearby mills, sunlight warm on her ears and skin. It was a lazy peaceful day in Cedarwood, only the odd cloud passing over the blue heavens as Tahla chanced to look up from where she sat in the grass. Her grimoire was open in her lap as she worked on her arcanima. Mouth set into a determined grin, she raised a hand and focused, tracing symbols in her mind and bending aether to her will.</p><p class="western">A loud thud snapped her focus and the carbuncle was gone before it had even half formed, the aether scattering like motes of dust. The miqo'te snapped her head up.</p><p class="western">Maurelin lay in the grass, groaning as a dark-feathered chocobo stood over him. The bird preened its feathers with what could only be described as a smug look, a black-haired hyur woman some distance past them shaking her head. Tahla chuckled as she idly flicked through pages in her grimoire.</p><p class="western">“When you said you ought to make more suggestions, I imagined rather more enjoyable times than this,” the duskwight called to her bitterly as he rose, brushing stray grass from his black tunic and brown trousers.</p><p class="western">Tahla shrugged. “Any bruises, Maurelin?”</p><p class="western">“Naught but my pride,” he snapped back as he turned to the chocobo. “Damnable bird!”</p><p class="western">“Tis not his fault you've got no balance!” the hyur woman retorted. “Your friend there took to Duskfeather like a natural, but I've never seen anyone so graceless as you!” Tahla didn't even bother to stifle her giggle as Maurelin glared between Duskfeather and his owner.</p><p class="western">“Forgive him, Airell,” the miqo'te smiled mischeviously. “I'm sure he doesn't mean it.”</p><p class="western">“I mean every word,” Maurelin retorted as he tried again to mount the chocobo. Duskfeather stayed obligingly still as the elezen climbed onto him, then as soon as Maurelin dug in his heels the bird was a blur rushing across the grass. Tahla followed his trail across the field, watching as Duskfeather neatly swerved back around short of running into a fence. Maurelin was not so fortunate, tumbling off behind his steed and crashing to the grass with another thud she could hear even at this distance.</p><p class="western">Tahla shut her grimoire and jumped to her feet, stretching her stilled legs as she strode over to him. Grass stroked her gray leggings, her tunic a faded blue. Both were trophies won from Hawker's Alley on the cheap, but she was unduly fond of them.</p><p class="western">Maurelin rather liked the leggings too, she'd found, a thought that made her smirk even as she came to stand over him. Duskfeather preened himself again as the elezen once more made to rise, only to stop short with a grimace of pain. His leg trembled.</p><p class="western">Her smirk broke as she immediately called symbols from the grimoire to the front of her mind, forcing the aether to obey. Light shone faintly around his leg as she bade torn muscle to knit back together and be soothed, letting him gingerly stand up straight. His grimace remained. Healing magic could close wounds, replenish spilled blood and set broken bones good as new, but the pain lingered until the body caught up with its miraculous recovery.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” Maurelin uttered grudgingly, glaring at the chocobo.</p><p class="western">She was tempted to swat him about the head with the grimoire, but thought better of it. “You must be doing something wrong. He never threw me off.”</p><p class="western">“I clung on for dear life!” the duskwight protested, raking a hand through his murky gray hair. “This is why I prefer my own two feet!”</p><p class="western">“Your own two feet, which can only take you so far from Limsa and back in a day,” Tahla retorted, her tail swaying impatiently.</p><p class="western">Maurelin scoffed. “At least my own two feet carry me without dashing me upon the earth!”</p><p class="western">Tahla tried to find her bearings just to dramatically fling her free arm in the direction of Limsa Lominsa. “That city is crawling with adventurers now, Maurelin! Men and women just like us, just as eager as us, just as desperate for gil as us! We need an edge and if we can ride chocobos, we can find work further afield and travel quicker than they can without giving the gods-damned Syndicate an arm and leg to use the aetherytes!”</p><p class="western">“Your logic isn't the problem, the bird is!” He turned to shoot a glare at Airell. “Haven't you another?”</p><p class="western">Airell shook her head. “All my others are on duty ferrying couriers and the like around. Duskfeather's my dedicated training 'bo. Like I said, not his fault you've got no balance.”</p><p class="western">The duskwight dramatically stomped away from Duskfeather. “My <em>balance </em>is perfect, thank you.”</p><p class="western">Tahla shot him a look and shoved her grimoire into his chest. He almost dropped it before another look made him clutch it like it was Admiral Merlwyb's most prized goblet or some other such priceless treasure. That said, Tahla wasn't entirely sure about the admiral's taste in drinking vessels.</p><p class="western">Regardless, the miqo'te pulled herself onto Duskfeather with a little difficulty. She wasn't as tall as Maurelin, after all, but she was decidedly more nimble than the marauder. “Let me show you,” she said to him pointedly.</p><p class="western">“By all means,” he retorted. Grinning, Tahla dug her heels into Duskfeather's sides and the bird set into motion, gathering speed rapidly. She pressed herself tight to his back, clinging to his harness as the wind caressed her face. In moments he was across the field and wheeling around, her body shaking with every thump of his talons on the ground. The keeper of the moon whooped in joy as they neared Maurelin, Airell applauding and cheering as they raced past and steered to come back. A Yellowjacket patrol in the road stopped to watch and were gone in an instant as she sped past, their own clapping echoing after her.</p><p class="western">She lapped the field twice more before bidding the chocobo to stop by his trainer, slipping off his back on shaky legs and trembling with excitement. Even though it was short, her hair was a mess of tangles where the wind had torn at it and her eyes brimmed, but she beamed at Maurelin. When she rested a hand on her breast her heart raced beneath her fingers. “Gods, you have to learn, Maurelin,” she breathed. “It's incredble.”</p><p class="western">The elezen shook his head with a sour look. “For you, mayhap,” he deadpanned. “Not so incredible falling to the dirt time and time again.”</p><p class="western">“You grumpy sod,” Airell grumbled, giving him a shove. “Come on. We'll whip you into shape and before you know it you'll be riding like her.”</p><p class="western">Maurelin gave her a very thin smile, passing Tahla her grimoire. “If you say so,” he chuckled, shooting the miqo'te a rather knowing look as he strode back towards the chocobo. Tahla smirked back, wondering just what he had in mind.</p><p class="western">She settled back into the grass and returned to her studies, but only half-focused on her magic as she watched him try vainly to remain on Duskfeather's back time and time again. She summoned a pale green carbuncle and let it perch on her shoulder for a time, banishing it when Maurelin had another fall that needed her attention.</p><p class="western">It took a few more bells by her rough count of how the sun fell toward the horizon, but in time he found the knack, riding past her with a determined look. When he dismounted, Airell nudged him in the ribs.</p><p class="western">“See?” the hyur laughed. “Just as good as Tahla.”</p><p class="western">“We shall soon see,” the elezen replied with another of his knowing looks. Tahla grinned back, letting her fangs show just a little before glancing at the darkening skies. Dusk swept in, but more pressingly thick black clouds from the ocean, threatening to dump their load of rain across the island.</p><p class="western">“You said all your other birds were gone, Airell?” she asked.</p><p class="western">“Fraid so,” the other woman nodded, following the keeper's gaze. “If you were hoping to ride back home, it's bad luck I'm afraid. Couldn't you 'port back?”</p><p class="western">Maurelin frowned as he looked at Tahla. “Much as I <em>enjoy </em>handing sacks of gil to Ul'dah's coffers,” he deadpanned, “we haven't much to spare them.”</p><p class="western">Tahla sighed, knowing what awaited. “We run, then?”</p><p class="western">“We trust our own two feet,” Maurelin said, lips turning into a shite-eating grin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">XIV</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Good as their own two feet were, they were shy of Limsa when the rain began. Tahla was never more thankful for the aether<em>net</em> at least being free of charge, otherwise they would surely have been drenched right to their smalls by the time they made it back to the <em>Kraken's Lair</em>. Instead, a mere touch of the great aetheryte in its plaza moved them to practically within spitting distance of their rooms by the docks and they got back with just a light dusting of raindrops.</p><p class="western">Ankabhar was cleaning glasses when they walked in, not a single patron to distract him. “You're walking funny,” the roegadyn commented with a look at Maurelin, who was still limping somewhat. “The birds or her got you like that?”</p><p class="western">Maurelin shot the bartender a deadpan glare, but before he could make some sarcastic and detailed description of whatever act he could conjure him and Tahla performing to explain his shaky legs, Tahla swiftly interceded. “The chocobo, Ankabhar.”</p><p class="western">The roegadyn grinned, three holes in his smile. “Course I'm just teasing my best customers, and my best part-time employees at that.” That they were, not for lack of trying to escape this place. The improbably luxurious bath was about the only merit it had, but even thinking of that almost made her give Maurelin a grin so she swiftly hurried them both to the stairs and up.</p><p class="western">Her cramped room greeted them, her carefully sheltered grimoire put back on the dresser as Maurelin slumped onto her unmade bed, door closed firmly behind them. Rain lashed the window hard now, only dim light passing through to illuminate them as she ran her fingers through damp hair.</p><p class="western">“At least you got there in the end,” she grinned down at him, stretching her hands above her head.</p><p class="western">The duskwight looked up her body shamelessly, lips curving upward as she chuckled. “Aye, but the bird beat me black and blue every step of the way.” She raised an eyebrow at that, sure her magic left his body unmarked as his nameday. After all, enough near misses with Ankabhar returning unexpectedly after trusting them with the bar had quickly taught her that she could erase bruises and marks in a moment.</p><p class="western">“Awww,” she purred, “do you still ache?”</p><p class="western">“Very much so,” Maurelin replied playfully, slumping onto his back. “Every ilm of me.”</p><p class="western">“Such a pity,” Tahla said with an exaggerated sigh as she stepped to the dresser. She made a play of bending to peer out the window at the dark heavens, sticking out her rump for his eyes. She ran her tail up the back of her thigh with a grin on her lips, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. “I did have a suggestion for what we might do now.”</p><p class="western">“Oh no,” the duskwight smirked. “Enough of your suggestions for one day.”</p><p class="western">“Whatever shall we do then?” Her blood ran hot in her veins already, his loaded looks searing ideas into her mind that she yearned to make reality. Oh, but whatever strategy to use, she thought with widened grin, feeling his eyes all but caress her figure.</p><p class="western">“Mayhap since you thrust riding lessons upon me,” her partner commented, “you might try to ride your own faithful steed.”</p><p class="western">The keeper turned her head to cast him a wicked look. “My <em>faithful steed</em>?” Her tail twitched as he gestured to himself, a purr rumbling in her throat as she swept down. “Mayhap you should offer your suggestions more often too, Maurelin.”</p><p class="western">“Mayhap?” he teased as she straddled his hips and rested her hands on his chest. “Mayhap we ought to rid ourselves of these damp clothes as well.”</p><p class="western">“How bold of you,” the miqo'te hissed as she dived. Perhaps he expected a kiss on his lips but instead her face was in the crook of his neck, lips brushing his skin, the scent of sweat, grass and his skin coalescing in her nostrils as she breathed him deep. Maurelin groaned when she ran her tongue across his flesh, his hands on her shoulders first then slowly journeying down her spine. Tahla flicked her tail from side to side in excitement as kisses and licks turned to nips and suckles, letting him feel her fangs as his strong fingers came to the small of her back, only just brushing against her tail and further below as the elezen moaned.</p><p class="western">“Stop teasing me,” he snarled as he dug a thumb where tail joined spine. Tahla hissed as he rubbed into the sensitive spot, scraping her fangs over his skin to leave red marks in their wake. Maurelin whined and his other hand cupped her rump, kneading her as he ground his hips against her. She could feel his hardness growing already as it brushed her sex. Even through two layers it sent a shiver through her, making her want him even more as she relinquished her hold on his throat to inspect her mark. Red and purple painted the duskwight's pale skin, a satisfied purr escaping her as she tugged at her tunic.</p><p class="western">Her lover watched enraptured as she bared her dark flesh, the hem passing her belly button then flowing over her plain bralette and her shoulders. Tahla pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor carelessly, basking in his gaze for a moment before pulling on his own tunic. “Only fair,” she grinned.</p><p class="western">Maurelin sat up enough to let her pull it up his body, baring his torso in a rush, she didn't care to draw this out. Soon his tunic and her tunic lay tangled on the floor and she was running kisses across his muscles while he teased at the back of the bralette with one hand, the other caressing her tail. Every stroke made her tense, feeling his fingers play in her fur and rub against her vertebrae while kisses became nibbles. Little red marks joined the scars of battle on his skin, a sword's stroke across a shoulder, a dagger's bite in his side, parallel claws ripped across his forearm. Each and every one she traced with her mouth and marked as hers with the scars only she could tear into his skin, hearing him gasp when her fangs touched. His hands flowed upward, the upper teasing at her ears while the other replaced its brother at her spine.</p><p class="western">She slid smoothly to one nipple, rocking her hips on the duskwight's and feeling the friction heat her core, an agonized gasp passing both their lips as his manhood rubbed against her. He groaned her name when she sucked on his nipple, her hands caressing his shoulders until he forced her up with hands on her own. Tahla bared her fangs down at him and he grinned back as he grasped her breasts, giving them a squeeze that ripped a second gasp from her lips. Two brushes of his fingers made the bralette straps tumble from her shoulders, then he tugged it down entirely to expose her.</p><p class="western">Tahla fell as he forced her down, their lips meeting once, twice, then his hands beckoned her forward and she slid her hips up to his stomach with a pang of loss when she left his hardness behind. It soon was replaced by the feeling of his face in her bust, his breath buried in her cleavage before his lips set to work. “Oh Menphina,” Tahla moaned as he nipped at her titflesh, teeth catching and scraping, making his mark where only he could. He lapped at her like a thirsting man brought to an oasis, needing strokes of his tongue across her erect nipples, then those gave way to suckles that had her purring in delight. She buried kisses in his hair and with some difficulty wrapped an arm beneath his head to force him deeper into her chest, desperate for more of him. “Bite me,” she hissed and her lover obliged, so hard she knew she would have a bruise but the feeling lit her on fire.</p><p class="western">“Is your steed to your liking?” Maurelin growled into her breast before sinking his teeth in again.</p><p class="western">“Yes!” she howled into his hair, bucking her hips against him as his idle hands returned to work. One playfully ran down her rump and edged just shy of her womanhood as the other rubbed that magic spot on her tail's base until she swore she saw stars. “Menphina-” He cut her short with a fingertip to her sex, pushing her leggings and smalls between her lips and making her cry out while he snarled in satisfaction.</p><p class="western">His finger crept away to grope her rear and she whimpered, aching to be touched again even as he savaged her chest.</p><p class="western">“This is but a trot,” Maurelin teased, laying his head back. Even so his words tickled her breasts with warm breath. “Are you ready to gallop, Tahla?”</p><p class="western">She laughed. “Not just yet,” the keeper purred. “My faithful steed is doing so well thus far. Mayhap a reward is in order.” She sat back up to reveal his reddened face, that wry smirk painted on his lips.</p><p class="western">“A reward, you say,” he chuckled. “Pray do not make me wait, else I may lose control.” She almost wanted to deny him just for that and let him ache until he abandoned this charade to take her on the floor like an animal. But the play had its own charm, so she dismounted him and stood up instead. Maurelin watched her like a hawk as she stripped off the bralette, then turned around as her hands slid down to the leggings. Slowly, teasingly she peeled them down her legs, baring equally plain smalls as she worked her tail through its slit before letting it wave freely as she tossed her clothes to join their tunics. Almost nude she turned back to him and it was his turn, the elezen eagerly unlacing his trousers when he caught her intent.</p><p class="western">They joined the heap as Tahla forced his legs apart, leaning down and flowing her hands up his thighs to where his cock stood confined in his own smalls. “How long have you waited for this moment?” she purred.</p><p class="western">“Since morn,” he grinned facetiously. “Much as I would believe you wore your leggings for practicality, I cannot help but suspect an ulterior motive.”</p><p class="western">Tahla tried to look innocent, as much as she could while her hands caressed his manhood and she stood almost naked between his legs. “An ulterior motive? Surely you jest.”</p><p class="western">His smile turned fierce. “Enough games, Tahla,” he growled, the rumble of his tone making her heart speed up. Riding Duskfeather might have thrilled her, but nothing was the same as the rush of sex with Maurelin. She eagerly tugged his smalls until they slipped to his knees and his manhood sprung up in their wake, head already glistening with his need. The hair around it was short, coarse curls the same murky hue as his hair and they scraped on her hand once she had thrown his smallclothes aside and knelt between his legs. She grasped his root and then up, Maurelin's head falling back with a soft thump on the bed as she worked his shaft.</p><p class="western">“Such a good steed,” she teased as her other hand enveloped him, her thumb rubbing circles on the head. Maurelin groaned at the sensation and she added her breath to it, holding her head an ilm from him, lips spread just slightly. The elezen's hips rocked with each tight stroke, one hand coming to pet her head and tease at her ears.</p><p class="western">“More,” he gasped and she obliged with a kiss to the head that slipped a whine from his throat. “Tahla, gods-” Swift as levin she took him into her mouth and sucked, the elezen bucking into her. She still almost choked, not yet at the point where she didn't gag on him, and loose spittle stained his shaft until she slowly took more of him. Her fingers brushed and caressed his hairless thighs as she worked him, taking him all the way until her lungs begged for relief, then releasing him to the head with a gasp. The cycle flowed over and over as Maurelin's one hand became two, one pushing her onto him after each gasp as the other pinched and rubbed at an ear. Her purring only seemed to tease him closer to the edge, his hips thrusting more often until he was almost rutting into her mouth and she faintly wondered if he might choke her unconscious with his cock.</p><p class="western">To escape that disappointing end she released him and stood back up. “Enough of a reward I think,” she purred, feeling her spit drip across her chin. Maurelin stared shamelessly at her, one hand closing around his manhood and slowly stroking. She tutted disapprovingly, but hooked her fingers into the waist of her smalls. “Oh no, I mean to ride elsewhere, <em>faithful steed</em>.”</p><p class="western">He grinned as he grasped her meaning, his tongue peeking out for just an instant as she slid her underwear down. Curls of iron gray were laid bare, sodden wet lips nestled among them clear to his view as she left her last clothes on the floor to crawl up his body on all fours. Their faces touched once in an aching, needing kiss, his cock leaving a stain in the curls as she teasingly brushed against it before continuing on her course. Using the wall to stay up she shuffled until her hips lay just before his face, all of her open to his lusting eyes. “What a treat I have won,” the elezen purred as he admired her with hands on her back.</p><p class="western">“Taste me,” Tahla commanded. She tried not to beg, but the ache in her core was so hot that she was sure she whimpered even as she took the last step and covered his face with her cunt. Immediately she felt him as though he was needier than ever, tongue lapping at her juices as though she offered him some divine nectar. Each stroke of his tongue made the miqo'te whine, groan, moan, his thumb on her tailbone again as the other stretched to engulf a breast in his fingers. He had eaten her before but never so hungrily, all but savaging her with his mouth as she wailed atop him. Her hips rocked as he circled her clit and then buried his tongue deep in her, each touch another step toward their peak. His hand left her breast to be replaced by her own, her grip on the wall lost as she desperately groped herself. A glance back found the missing hand furiously stroking his cock, but before she could tut he was on her clit again and the sound dissolved into a whimper. “Maurelinnnnn-”</p><p class="western">She rocked and bucked atop his face, head tipped back, hands pawing her breasts and tugging on her nipples to drag herself closer to that peak. His arm brushed her thigh as he worked himself, muffled groans pouring from his lips as the bed creaked and protested their filthy acts atop it. The elezen's hand squeezed her rump hard, almost tipping her over the edge with a wordless cry, but just shy of her climax he came to a halt. His panting brushed her folds as she whined in protest, but he tugged at her until she pulled away from his sodden face.</p><p class="western">“You wished to ride your faithful steed,” the elezen gasped with a mad glee in his eye. “Surely you will not settle for anything short of full gallop.”</p><p class="western">“You sly arse,” she growled as she scrambled back, womanhood all but flooded with desire and mind ablaze with lust. Sex-addled she missed her first two mounts, scraping his rock hard cock against her lips so hard she swore she would orgasm from that alone. With his fumbling help she finally slipped him inside her, both so soaked that she needed nothing more than to slide to the hilt. He fit so tightly that it was like he scraped every inch of her on the way, her eyes lidded as she groaned before rising. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard and her nails bit, tearing her name from his lips as he bucked to meet her on the fall. Hips slapped hard, her bones trembling with the impact, but not even Bahamut's return could have stopped her from finishing and Maurelin was of like mind.</p><p class="western">Their lips crashed a moment before their hips did, tongues brushing as they let their desperate sounds blend together into a mad chorus. He filled her again and again as she rode at breakneck pace toward the finish, too gone to worry about him releasing inside her as they lined up perfectly. The next thrust found the spot inside her that covered her eyes in stars, a muffled scream joining the song as Maurelin clutched her tight and growled her name back. So tightly wound she could not have possibly lasted and she crested the wave with another thrust, toes curling and tail lashing wildly as Maurelin too surrendered to the end.</p><p class="western">Seed painted her sex, warm on her walls as she buried her face in his neck to ride out her orgasm with kisses and nips. They kept making love through it, unable to halt as they clung like adrift sailors in a storm. She babbled Maurelin, Menphina, the Twelve, whatever passed through her ravaged mind until her climax subsided, her hips fell still and she collapsed breathlessly into him. Tail drooping at last she rested atop Maurelin while he stroked her back, laying just as spent with his kisses in her hair.</p><p class="western">They lay there for a while, expecting Ankabhar to hammer at any moment, but perhaps miraculously the roegadyn was otherwise engaged or had taken the lack of patrons as an excuse to go about other “business”. No one interrupted the moment, leaving them to lay with his softening manhood still just inside her.</p><p class="western">“So,” Maurelin said at last, “am I a better steed than the chocobo?”</p><p class="western">She swatted at him lazily. “I could not compare fairly unless I bedded Duskfeather, which neither of us want unless you are more debauched than I thought.”</p><p class="western">The elezen chuckled, the vibrations running through her ribs. “You are a natural rider, I shall say.”</p><p class="western">Tahla pulled herself up to give him a smirk. “You had a good suggestion in you. Color me surprised.”</p><p class="western">“I'm good for more than breaking rocks and tumbling you, then,” he purred.</p><p class="western">“Shite at riding a chocobo though,” she teased with a light poke to his ribs.</p><p class="western">He puffed up in indignation. “I can at least <em>stay on</em> the damned beast now, so if you are right then our purses will be fuller soon.”</p><p class="western">The miqo'te dismounted him, feeling their combined release stain her thighs as she stood up shakily. Her legs still trembled from the day's combined riding and she was sure Ankabhar would have <em>much </em>to say about that. “Do you not trust my logic?”</p><p class="western">“Logic may be sound, but reality oft begs to differ,” Maurelin stretched on the bed and she ran her eyes over him with an open grin as his gaze fell to her sex. “You did take your potion?”</p><p class="western">Tahla almost mocked horror before thinking better of it. Much as she might rib the elezen, feigning that particular mishap was a step too far, so she nodded instead. “We're safe,” she said simply. After their initial misadventure in the bath she had made sure to keep a stock of potions that stilled the womb for a time, as the apothecary put it.</p><p class="western">“Good,” her partner sighed. “I suppose we ought to take supper, but I fear myself exhausted.” Tahla chuckled as he exaggeratedly flopped back on the bed, inspecting her discarded clothes. Her smalls were still quite sodden, she found with an amused smirk, and besides rain still lashed the windows hard as the hail which had sometimes struck Gridania, so to venture outside seemed a perilous prospect.</p><p class="western">“Mayhap we shall have to raid the larder,” she commented.</p><p class="western">“We?” Maurelin echoed. “I cannot move, woman, you will have to-” She pounced on him, digging her fingers into his sides and tickling with a malicious grin on her lips. He struggled in vain, thrashing. “I yield, I yield!”</p><p class="western">“Oh yes,” she purred sarcastically. “Utterly exhausted and paralyzed.”</p><p class="western">Maurelin sighed in surrender and struggled to stand. He too walked on shaky legs as he retrieved his rather less damp smallclothes and dressed. “I shall return anon with delights for the fairest of maidens,” he said as he pulled his tunic back on, voice thick with sarcasm.</p><p class="western">Tahla clapped just as mockingly. “The most faithful steed in all Eorzea.” She tiredly focused her magic, healing her marks from his neck with a wistful sigh.</p><p class="western">Maurelin laughed. “What a pair we are,” he said, and was gone, door closed in a flash lest someone pass and glimpse her. Tahla stared after him and let herself grin openly.</p><p class="western">The riding lessons had most definitely been a worthwhile suggestion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I figured since there was some interest that I'd write more smut of these two (and I just wanted to write this one anyway because I loved the general concept). One of my conscious efforts with this was to balance the plot with the smut a bit better, since Hydroreactive took some time to get to the latter. It's a bit nebulous as to when it takes place in relation to MSQ, besides "after Hydroreactive", because it's not directly based on anything other than that one Haurchefant quote and the question of 'so where exactly do we learn to ride the chocobos we hire at the porter'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>